


Smitten

by dreamkist



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Tony, Steve, and the work of a feline mastermind.





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All's Fur in Love and War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982134) by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42). 



Tony and Triumph had a problem. He was convinced the cat was rubbing it in that she had all of Steve’s affection while Tony had none. She was always with Steve–followed him everywhere. Then she would start with her aggressive nuzzling, butting against Steve’s chin until he kissed her on the head.

Tony watched with envy from Stark Tower. All he wanted was for Steve to have that kind of warmth with him.

“Seriously, Tony. Why don’t you just ask Steve out instead of pining for him all of the time?” Janet unhelpfully asked.

“What? I can’t… Why… What?” Tony eloquently responded.

Janet only looked at him with sympathy.

Tony sighed and went back to feeling envious of a cat.

* * *

Tony had spent too much time studying, and he was relaxing on a bench when Triumph butted his hand that was hanging down. “Oh, it’s you,” he said, not salty at all.

She rubbed against his legs until he gave in and scratched behind her ears. She walked a few feet away to sit and look at him.

“What is it?” he asked.

She just looked at him.

“You want me to get up and pet you over there?” he grumbled. “Fine.”

She managed to lead him farther away in the same manner. He followed her to the dorm where Steve, of course, was sitting.

Steve waved Tony over, and Tony sat in the chair beside him. Triumph jumped in Steve’s lap and got comfortable. Tony shot her a look, but she wasn’t concerned as Steve stroked her fluffy fur.

Tony would be happy too if he were in her place.

“You don’t like her do you?” Steve asked.

“She’s fine,” he made himself say.

“Here,” Steve picked her up and put her on Tony’s lap, then he sat on the arm of the chair and pet her. “She’s the sweetest.”

There was a lot of Steve very close. Tony decided the cat might not be so bad.

* * *

Tony actually began to seek her out. Because wherever she was, there was usually a Steve.

And that was the case when he found Steve on the ground with a very happy Triumph on his chest. Tony knew if anyone saw him there would be no denying how he felt about Steve. He probably had actual hearts in his eyes. It was all too cute for words.

Steve saw him watching and smiled. He held Triumph and stood up.

“Did Captain America finally lose a fight?” he asked and hoped he didn’t look as in love as he felt.

“She’s a beast,” Steve said and laughed.

Tony laughed too and scratched her ears, but then she wanted down.

Steve set her on the ground and straightened.

Tony realized how close they were. Tony realized that _Steve_ realized how close they were. Tony wondered if petting Steve would be acceptable.

Then Natasha walked by and offered some sage advice, “Just kiss already.”

Tony expected Steve to laugh it off and back away, but when Tony caught blue eyes glancing down to his lips and a light blush rising in Steve’s cheeks, he felt a sudden burst of hopefulness.

“What the hell,” Tony mumbled and flung himself forward to kiss Steve.

A very pleased cat watched them.


End file.
